jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Ronnie Raymond
Ronnie Raymond (codename Firestorm) is a crimefighter based in Central City. After gaining his powers from the explosion of STAR Labs' particle accelerator, Ronnie began fighting crime & would later join STAR Labs as a Structural Engineer. He is a member of the Legends & the Flash Legacy. He is married to Caitlin Snow. Background 1985 -''' '''2003 Ronald, or Ronnie as he likes to be called, was born & raised in Central City. While very close to his brother, Ronnie did not develop Ramon's interest in science & the environment. Instead, he wanted to be a football star. He attended the local Bradley High School, a school with a good sports program. But after years of low enrollment & skyrocketing costs to keep it afloat, the school shut down & Ronnie was transferred to Central High during the end of his junior year. Seeing his school shut down got him interested in things outside of football like manmade disasters, architecture & activism. He spent much time looking into World War II & felt it ended so bad due to the atomic bombings done by the US in Japan. Wanting to do more than research, he joined an activist group called Coalition to Resist Atomic Power the summer before he started at Hudson University. In time, Ronnie soon realized that the group's leader, Eddie Earhart, did not have the best ideas. Eddie was not noble at all, but instead a man that used to dishonest & violent means to reach his goal. Ronnie would realize this too late as his group was meeting at STAR Labs to talk about the impact of the new particle accelerator that was being built. Racing to the building, he would find Eddie activating the particle accelerator prior to its finishing. Upon its activation, a huge shockwave of dark matter was sent into the clouds & throughout the entire city. Though Eddie would immediately perish from the explosion, Ronnie & hundreds of others in Central City would be changed forever. 2003 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Firestorm Matrix physiology ** Flight ** Pyrokinesis * High Level Intellect * Multilingualism: He can speak fluent English & French. Weaknesses * Ionized Radiation Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * Firestorm has a power ranking of 29, classifying him as Threat Level 2. Notes * The address is a nod to both the creation & debut of Ronnie Raymond & Caitlin Snow. * On Earth-44, only Ronnie Raymond is Firestorm. Martin Stein serves as Ronnie's mentor. * Earth-44 Explanation: In the comics, Felicity Smoak is the stepmother of Ronnie. In the Arrowverse, they have no familial connection. In the Earth-27 fandom, they are stepsiblings. I decided to make them half siblings as Felicity's mother Donna was waitress that dated many of her patrons. Ed Raymond never knew about Felicity's existence until she wan adult & vice versa. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:STAR Labs Category:Flash Legacy Category:Legends Category:Multilingualism